mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Neural777/Future Neon
This is a RP set in the future of some random made-up universe. :P Note: This blog is NOT in the MySims universe. The setting is in the future, at an area in space as large as EARTH. There's lots of places, like malls, shops, arcades, and other places. The transportation vehicles are spaceships and UFOs the size of cars, and hoverbikes (like scooters and bikes, but with no wheels), and hoverboards (also used for "snowboarding"). (More to come) There are houses inside domes, and inside these domes are also large floating TVs, and dome color changers (to change the color of the dome, but that's restricted for us to change the dome colors, and is automatic). There's still shopping for video games, pots, TVs, and other stuff (futuristic versions). Also, the species of the universe are humans, aliens (anthropomorphic), and robots (androids, robots that are to look like humans). The pets are animals still, but there are aliens and robot pets also. Rules 1. It is okay to make up your own character, instead of controlling yourself. However, please use only yourself or your made-up character. 2. No cursing, or other bad words. You shouldn't be doing it on this Wiki, anyway. :P 3. No controlling other people. It's not really fair to the others. Especially don't make them say, "LA LA LA I'M A BIG DORK LA LA LA". 4. There is no rule 4. OH MY! 5. No killing. Or destroying people. I mean, this is non-violence land, people! And no TRYING to kill. That goes for trying to kill background characters, too. 6. No making yourself the creator of the future. That's not cool. 7. If you go to Blanky's userpage, don't eat Leaf. Or she'll eat you. I'm serious. o.o 8. Don't give yourself more than 2 powers if you are an alien or robot. Humans have no powers at all, so no more than two items that give you powers. 9. Don't become a very large size. You could destroy the city! 10. Don't steal the ice cream from the bears! D: 11. DON'T. DO. BLOODY. OR. GORY. VIOLENCE. Yes, I'm looking at you, Riot. 12. Don't use super-fast speed in a chase scene. How can you make that happen for your character? Um... I don't know. *shrug* 13. 13 is an unlucky number, so we shall not have a rule here. 14. Unless they allow you to, don't steal anyone else's items. Like, don't steal Lena's pet Sparky. 15. Don't change the timeline of the RP. If someone's character is in the middle of talking with someone else, and you make it so that days have passed for some sort of moment for you, it'll seem like the conversation took a long time. Info Name: (self-explanatory) Species: (Alien, human, or robot?) Appearance: (What your character looks like. If you are an alien, please list the look of your species. Like, if your tail has a ringed pattern or not, or your color. A picture is also nice.) Gender: (If you're a robot, you can still have a gender.) Bio: (About your character.) Blood Type: (Er... this is optional. :P) (If there is anything else I should add, tell me) So... have fun. (Note: This page is not finished yet.)